The Power of a Kiss
by webeta123
Summary: Post musical fluff. Gloq and Fiyeraba near the end...
1. Chapter 1

Glinda looked out on the balcony of the Emerald Palace. She had lived in this palace for years yet she always was awestruck by the magnificent view of the stars from that balcony. She always saw her life in those stars. She saw a witch's hat from the memory of Elphaba, a sword from the memory of Fiyero, and a heart from the memory of a love that she had had but she didn't realized it in time. She heard from rumors that he had died from the service of Nessarose. Some said that he ran to Ix to start a new life. Others had the perceptive view that he was the Tin Man that so many adored. She wished the last one was true. She always loved that little Munchkin boy but she too socially inclined to show him. "Oh Boq, if I had known that I wouldn't care about your status I would have never sent you to Nessa." She said to the stars. She never noticed a glint of silver-tin behind her.

"Do you mean that?" The Tin Man asked. He had been staying with her for quite a while after his adventure with Dorothy he stayed with her mostly for protection. He had been wanting to tell Glinda who he truly was but he was afraid. Glinda looked back to him, startled.

" Oh Tin Man well yes I did mean that. It was just an old friend of mine. But he's gone now whether in death or not in Oz at all, I'll never know." Her voice broke at that last part. She missed him so terribly.

He couldn't believe it. The girl that so many times had shunned him in college was upset that she couldn't find him! He looked back for a moment on the times she had shunned him. She never had the true emotion that one needed to shun him. Maybe she had loved him even then. "What would you say to him if he was here, in this room?" He asked.

"Well I guess I would tell him that I loved him and that I wish that I had never shunned him in college. That the only reason that I had done that was for my social status. If I could go back I would tell myself 'Don't be an idiot! Let yourself love'," She laughed at bit at that statement. " I would tell him that I never truly loved Fiyero. It was mostly status. He never put the heart in it. But I know why. But still I shouldn't be going on about the past. You probably have better things to do than listen to me prattle on and on." Glinda said as she turned back to the stars.

"Glinda look in my eyes." He said. Glinda looked back at him confused but she still complied. She looked deep into the orbs that were his eyes. She then went back for a minute. She recognized those eyes. They were the eyes that often followed her whether with love or in protection. They were the eyes that often graced her dreams. She held her hand on his cheek examining his features. Same nose same lips same hair. It couldn't have been but still.

"B-B-Boq?" Was all she was able to say. He slowly nodded his head and smiled at her. He was glad she had figured it out. She leaned slowly towards him and let her lips touch his. They were cold yet loving. She felt electricity course through her veins. She knew it was love not anything to do with his metality. She pulled back watching him. He looked at her with the same love from college. That wasn't what she was looking at though. She watched as his tin body changed to human. He still wore the clothes that he had when he was serving Nessarose. She was dumb-struck at what had occurred. "Boq, your body…"

"Huh?" He asked as he looked as his skin. He was amazed at his sudden humanness. He picked Glinda up with joy. "Glinda you did it!! You did it." Glinda laughed heartily at his action. Boq joined in too he was as happy as a school boy. "Glinda do you know what this means?"

"That you don't have to be oiled regularly?" Glinda asked her blondeness showing for that one second.

"No but that is a perk. I can finally give you what I wanted to give you the day we met!" He said. "And no its not what you think." He said as he got down on one knee. "Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, I've loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a little black box that held a beautiful ring. It had a princess cut diamond with little pink stones all around it. She stood awestruck at the beautiful diamond. "Oh Boq! Yes yes a million times yes!" She said as she kissed him again. She was so happy that she didn't notice a figure in the distance, watching the scene that had happened. If you looked really closely you could see glint of green as she turned away. You could see a smile as she walked to another cloaked figure in the distance. "She's getting married." She said as she looked at the figure in the eyes.

"I'm glad its to Boq. He was always good even when he thirsted for your blood." The figure said.

"If only it were that simple to kiss it and make it better." She said as she let the figure hold her.

"Who says it isn't? We haven't kissed since we ran away." The figure said as he turned her around to face him. "Can we at least try? If nothing else I'd like to feel your lips on mine."

"Alright we'll try but get your hopes up" She said as she leaned towards him. She let her lips touch his burlap ones. She could feel the warmth that she always felt when she kissed him. She saw fireworks fly in her mind. She had her eyes closed so she didn't see the band of magic that surrounded them. She didn't feel the difference of the lips as they turned from burlap to human. As she pulled away she looked at him with joy as she watched his body change back to human. He still wore the Gale Force officer uniform that he had been beaten in. She smiled as she said "It worked!! Fiyero it worked!!" She said as she hugged him tightly. When he didn't return the hug she looked up at him to see what was the matter. He was just smiling down at her. His eyes sparkling with excitement. "Fiyero what is it?" She said in an accusing tone. She could read his face easily so she knew that he was planning something.

"Oh nothing but I think I'm going to take a page out of Boq's book." He said as he got down on one knee. "Elphaba Thropp, Third Thropp Descending, aka the Wicked Witch of the West, will you marry me?" He said as he opened the black box to reveal a princess cut diamond surrounded by emeralds. It looked so similar to Glinda's ring that it had once shared a box with it.

FLASHBACK

One day as the Tin Man and Scarecrow were strolling along the road of the Emerald City a short time after their adventure with Dorothy they happened to pass a jewelry shop. The Scarecrow stopped for a minute because he had seen a glint of pink and green.

"Hey Tin Man look at this." Scarecrow said as he looked closer at them. They were two rings both the same style cut and one of them was surrounded by pink while the other was surrounded by emeralds. The Tin Man looked at them carefully as they went inside. He muttered something along the lines of "This would be perfect for Glinda. Man know I know how the Lion felt."

"Let's get them!" The Scarecrow said as he looked around for a cashier.

"Are you nuts?! How will we pay for them? Do you even know how much they cost?" The Tin Man said as a cashier came from the back room.

"Oh Hello! I'm so sorry I thought no one was here that's what I get for not putting a bell on that door. What can I do for you boys? Anything in the store is on the house." She said as the Scarecrow smirked at Tin Man.

"Well me and my friend here happened to see those rings in the window. We were wondering if we could maybe buy them." He said quite calmly for someone buying engagement rings.

"Oh you mean the pair set? The Pink and Green as I call them? Yes they are very peculiar quite impossible to describe but as Lady Glinda says 'Pink goes good with Green' would you like them?" She said as she took them from the windowsill.

"Well if it isn't any trouble." He said. The Tin Man just stood there in astonishment as Scarecrow got the rings, thanked the cashier, and literally pulled the Tin Man out of the store.

"For a man made of straw you're pretty strong." He said as he composed himself. "Who are we supposed to give these rings to anyway? And if you say each other I'm going to have to say-"

"No dude seriously no! Eh sorry I like you like a brother not like that." The Scarecrow said as he played with the two boxes. "I was going to say we could give it to the lady we think deserves them most." He said as he handed the Tin Man the box holding the pink one. "Sorry dude but I call the green one. My favorite color's green." He said. "Well, I've got to go. I've got some things to do, people to see, et ectera et ectera." He said. He couldn't wait to see Elphaba. He thought_ One day I'll give this to her without the fear of not giving her what she truly needs._

END FLASHBACK

"Fiyero it's magnificent! Yes I will marry you as soon as we find someone that will marry us."

For once everything was in place.

**A/N: Yes this was just a little plot bunny that hopped into my mind one day. What do you expect? Don't forget to review please!**


	2. The Handshake

**A/N: Hello fello fan fiction writers and readers! I have decided after much consideration and inward battle in my head I have decided to…*drum roll*…turn this into a multi-chapter! Yay! I will try and answer all the reviews I get but I will ****need**** some reviews! The more reviews the better! And end author's note!… Er... Sorry last part I swear!**

**Thanks to totally-blonde and werewolve-in-training for reviewing Chapter 1! Now without further innuendo or outuendo I present Chapter 2!**

Glinda was starring at the stars yet again. On the same balcony that she had been proposed to by the love of her life, Boq. She found it ironic that she had been starring at the stars when Boq (at that time the Tin Man to her) had inadvertally been discovered and changed back to human. She smiled at the thought that in a few months she would become Mrs. Boq. Then after the wedding…well let's just say she left that thinking to her fiancée. She laughed to herself until she felt arms go around her waist.

"And what is so funny this evening?" Boq asked jokingly. He had gotten so comfortable around Glinda after he proposed. If he had tried this a few months ago he would have slapped himself silly. And then Glinda would slap him harder. Even if he was made of tin.

"Just thinking about the wedding is all." She said as she turned to look at him. She had never smiled this much since before Elphaba's untimely death. She had cried herself to sleep for months after her death. She just missed her so much.

"What about the wedding is funny? Although seeing my dad in a tux…that's funny." Boq said as he started to laugh. His father had never worn a tux. Except to very important occasions. The thing was what qualified as an important occasion to his father. He remembered when his father showed up late in his blue jeans and a "Beer Rules" T-shirt at his graduation. He hoped and prayed to the Unnamed God that his mother would force him into a tux. He wanted this wedding to go perfectly for Glinda. He knew how much this meant to her. Glinda had told him about Elphaba and her friendship. At first he was mad at the fact that Elphaba had done this to him but he figured that she had a good explanation. He knew deep down that Elphaba was never a Wicked Witch. It was a little late to try and apologize to her…all things considered… Glinda wanted Elphaba to be her maid of honor at her wedding but then she realized that that could never happen. She had gone through five milkshakes, two boxes of tissues, and one shirt of his before she was able to relax again. He didn't mind.

"Boq that's horrendible to say about your dad!"

"Have you met my dad?"

"No but I'm sure he doesn't look that bad in a tux." She said. She spotted something out in the distance. "Boq…do you see that?"

"What dear? What do you see?" He strained to see what she saw. Then he also saw it. It looked like a person almost. The figure stood there unmoving like it was watching them. The figure had a hood up so that the moon light didn't help. Boq called out to the figure.

"HELLO THERE! YOU THE ONE WITH THE HOOD! COULD YOU PLEASE COME HERE?" He didn't know what else to do. Then the figure did a strange thing. It moved its arm out and to its heart. Then it let the hand move like a tear down its face. It then turned and walked away.

"That was strange wasn't it dear? Dear?" Glinda stood there in awe. She had only seen those movements at one other time in her life.

_Flashback_

"_Elphie let's make up a handshake!" Galinda said one night as they got ready for bed._

"_Why?" Elphaba asked. _

"_Because we're friends and I think it would be fun to have one thing all our own!" Galinda said as she got up. "I've got the perfect handshake for us." Galinda said as she got her friend to move. "We do it like this." Galinda moved her hand out, to her heart and then down her face. Like a tear._

"_That's interesting. We do it like this?" Elphaba said as she repeated the movements flawlessly._

"_Yes! You did it perfectly Elphie!"_

"_I enjoy this handshake but will we do it?"_

"_Well if we're in each other's peripheral view but we can't speak to each other we'll just do our handshake to show each other that we see them." Elphaba watched her with awe. "What?"_

"_I'm just surprised you used the word 'peripheral' correctly in a sentence." Elphaba said with a smile on her face to show that she was joking._

"_ELPHIE!" Galinda said as she threw herself at her friend and began to tickle her. Elphaba laughed like crazy screaming "GALINDA!! STOP!!! PLEASE!!!" _

_That was the last time anyone heard Elphaba's true laugh._

"Elphie?"

**End Chapter 2. Yes I know cliffy! Ahhhhhh! Will Glinda and Elphaba reunite? Will they have joint weddings? Will Boq figure out what's going on? Find out in the next installment of "The Power of a Kiss"!!!**


	3. The Tears Shed

**When we last left "The Power of a Kiss":**

_**That was the last time anyone had heard Elphaba's true laugh**_

"**Elphie?"**

**Now I am glad at the response that I got from Chapter 2! I just would like to thank KindofaWickedFan, Leia Emberblaze, and werewolve-in-training for reviewing Chapter 2. Now on with the fan fiction!**

"What did you say dear?" Boq asked. He was confused on what the figure had done. It seemed that Glinda knew what the figure had done but was to shocked to say anything. A tear made its way down Glinda's face. Boq wiped it away with his fingertip. "What's the matter my darling?"

"Only two people know that handshake, Elphaba and I. I never even told you. Did you see that figure do that or am I just losing my mind?" She said as she turned and put her head on his shoulder. He held her close as he stared out onto the horizon. There weren't many options at this point. He rationalized that perhaps it had been…in truth he had no idea what that had been. He didn't know that he wasn't the only one drying tears this evening.

XOXOXO

"Elphaba…hey what's the matter?" Fiyero asked as Elphaba come into the cottage they had built together. She looked on the verge of tears. She sat on the couch and looked at him. It was a pure utter look of complete sadness. A single tear made its way down her face. He went over to her and gently brushed it away. "Elphaba what happened?"

"I went to go watch Glinda. She was…standing on the balcony with Boq. She was laughing. Boq uh saw me and he called out to me. I-I didn't say anything. I did an old handshake that Glinda and I had made up back in college. Then I left. Fiyero I can't do this anymore I miss Glinda too much for me to handle." She finished as she started crying on his shoulder. Fiyero had never seen Elphaba this upset. He had heard her cry at night but never at this extent.

"It's ok. Shhhh. It's alright I'm for you." He continued to whisper soothing words in her ear. She lifted her head of his shoulder and looked at him. His sapphire blue eyes stared back at her. She said softly as she began to lean towards him "Kiss me please." He was more than happy to oblige. He could tell it was an impulse kiss but he was more than happy to kiss the love of his life. At the same time another couple was kissing with the same motives by the girls.

XOXOXO

After Glinda was done crying she looked at him with sadness. "Boq could it be true?"

"What do you mean?" He asked softly. He knew what she was thinking but he wanted to hear her say it to be positive.

"Could Elphie be…alive?"

"Glinda you know as well as I that is impossible."

"But Elphie…she had an indifference to water. Those rumors about her were just that rumors. Elphie's smart she could have figured out a way…" She started as she started to tear up again. She looked at him with her blue eyes, still glistening with tears. She leaned towards him and said "Please kiss me." He obliged quite willingly. He knew that she was only kissing him to make herself feel better, but at the same time he was glad he was the thing that could make her feel better.

XOXOXOXO

When they broke for air, Fiyero brushed a tear out of her eyes. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes I do." She said. "Although it may be the fact you are an awesome kisser." She said jokingly.

"Well I glad I have met your kissing standards." Fiyero retorted jokingly. "What do we do now? We know we can't go back to what we were doing. I don't think we could handle you having an emotional breakdown every time you go to watch Glinda."

"I know. I think…I think its time Glinda knew the truth. I mean who knows…maybe she won't impale us with high heels for not telling her."

"Or maybe she'll choke us with lipstick." That was when they got into a game of how Glinda could kill them.

"Or maybe she'll blind us with mascara then push us off a cliff."

"Or bring one of her stuffed animals to life and have it attack us."

"Or suffocate us in one of her dresses!"

"Or or uh…darn it you took all the good ones!"

"So what's my prize I wonder?" She said flirtilly.

"Maybe a kiss perhaps?" And they kissed once again.

XOXOXOXO

When they broke for air. Glinda smiled at him as he wiped a tear from her eye. "I have no idea what I did to deserve someone as sweet as you."

"You were you and that's all that matters in my mind." Boq said softly. "Well what do we do now. After what just happened I don't think we can go back to what we presumed was true."

"Good point. Well I say we go in my bubble and go in the direction the figure went maybe it will lead us to Elphie or her grave…I'm not particularly sure."

"Alright then." Boq's voice was trying to be reassuring but in truth he was terrified of that soapy death trap. He was terrified that one day it would pop with Glinda twenty feet in the air and send her to her doom. While Boq was busy being terrified Glinda called her bubble using one of the few spells she had memorized. She also knew how to start a fire, how to make a bed, and how to ward of pimples(hello no one wants a pimple at their press conferences or when they are kissing their fiancée). She had been so proud of herself when she first mastered this spell.

_Flashback_

_Madame Morrible was watching as her two Sorcery students begin their Finals. Their assignment had been to use or make a spell on their own that would make their own way of transportation. Elphaba had made a spell that enchanted a broom to fly. Morrible found this strange but she let it go. She never said they couldn't enchant an object._

_Next was Galinda. Morrible was waiting amusingly to see what her dim-witted student would come up with. Galinda came up to the front of the room with her wand. She said the words "sha la ca na Bubble!" She waved her wand around and a sturdy bubble appeared around her. She lifted herself off the ground and flew around the room until landing back in the front of the room. She smirked at Morrible before saying "Well its been fun but I have a party to get to so tell me my grade later. See you tomorrow Madame. She skipped out of the room with a smile on her face while Madame Morrible stood there with her mouth still agape with shock._

I made my bubble big enough to accommodate Boq and I. We flew off the balcony and into the night in search of the truth.

**End Chapter 3. Yes I know not my best ending of a chapter but still. Will Glinda and Elphaba reunite? Will Glinda's dream wedding become a reality? The guests and wedding party all? Find out in the next installment of "The Power of a Kiss!"**


	4. Tickling is fun

**A/N: Hello people who have followed the story this far! I'd like to say thanks to the people who have followed me this far And anywho thanks to werewolve-in-training for reviewing T.T.S. I am glad that someone reviews!!! And anyway without any complications here is Chapter 4!!!**

**When we last left The Power of a Kiss:**

**I made my bubble big enough to accommodate Boq and I. We flew off the balcony and into the night in search of the truth.**

We tried to fly in the general direction of the figure. As Glinda flew the bubble Boq was holding on frantically to Glinda's dress praying to every deity he knew that the bubble wouldn't pop. Glinda looked straight ahead with her head held high. She scanned the horizon quickly for any sign of movement. Her normally sparkling blue eyes know shone for a different cause. They shone for the truth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. She quickly maneuvered her bubble towards the movement. She touched down on the dewy grass. Boq quickly fell to the ground and kissed it repeatedly, saying things like "Land sweet land!" Glinda started to giggle at the sight of him. She tried to stifle in for Boq's sake but she was taken over with giggles. Boq looked up quickly when he heard his fiancée's laughter. She was clutching her stomach from the power of her laughing.

"And what is so funny?" He asked. Glinda just laughed harder. Boq took her by the shoulders and tried to ask her again "Glinda what is so funny?" Glinda took a deep breath before answering.

"Boq its just…you…you were kissing the ground…more than you've kissed me since the proposal." With that statement Glinda was overtaken again by giggles. Boq let go of her shoulders and watched her as she fell to the ground with her giggles. He waited until he was sure she was done. "Are you quite through?" He asked. She nodded her head. They sat in silence until they heard a laugh come from the woods. It sounded as though it had been going for a while but they probably hadn't heard over Glinda's giggles. It was crimson clear in the night. They followed it slowly for fear that it would stop if they ran. They slowly came to the source of the laughing. Elphaba was on the ground laughing as Fiyero tickled her repeatedly. She had tears running down her face from the laughing. She had the biggest smile that anyone had seen on her. Fiyero was smirking as he continued to tickle her. He was happy at the fact he could make her so happy so easily. He looked up and saw Glinda and Boq staring at them. He slowly backed away. Elphaba looked up to see what had happened. That's when she saw Glinda. Her smile faded so quickly no one would be able to tell a smile had been there at all. She slowly got up and dusted herself off. She kept one eye trained on them the entire time she dusted herself off. She stood up tall and said with a slight smile on her face, "Hi Glinda." Glinda gave the biggest squeal and ran and gave her friend the biggest hug she could muster. "Glinda…I can't breathe." Elphaba finally managed to say. Glinda let go and backed away. Then Boq asked what was on his and Glinda's mind "What happened?" Elphaba explained the best she could:

"You see when I got that letter during our last goodbye it was Fiyero it told me that he was alive, that he was changed into the scarecrow, and that I should fake my death. So I did. We used that rumor that water could melt me. You know what happened after that.

Fiyero came and we left Kiamo Ko. We came to this forest and we built a little cottage here where we could still see what was going on in Oz. After a month or so I started to watch you from a distance to be sure that you weren't assassinated or anything. I was paranoid that something was going to happen. And then I saw Boq's uh shall we say transformation from your kiss. And the proposal, oh by the way congrats you two. And well then the incident happened I don't think we have to go into much detail on that. And uh… I think that's about it."

"Wait how did Fiyero become human again?"

"The same way Boq became human."

"Awww! That's so romantic!" Glinda looked down and saw a glint of gold on Elphaba's left hand. "Elphie…isn't there something else you want to tell me? Maybe something to do with this ring." Glinda pulled up Elphaba's ring to see better. It looked just like her's except for the surrounding jewels. Glinda lifted her hand to exanimate better. Same cut, same style, something told her that this was no accident. She turned to the boys who were talking about who would win in a fight Elphaba or Glinda. They were biased on their opinions but they still tried to convince the other.

"Elphaba has magic! How could anyone beat that?"

"Well Glinda has pointy high heels! She could stab you in a heartbeat." Though both girls were flattered at the boys' debate they still wanted to know why their engagement rings were so similar. "Boys why are our rings almost the exact same?" The boys looked at them and started to shuffle their feet. "Well? We're waiting." Boq spoke up. "It was all Fiyero's idea!!!"

"What! Well thanks for the support dude. You were standing there like a statue. I had to pull you out of the freaking store!"

"We don't care who's idea it was we just want to know why they're so similar."

"They were a pair set. And I called the green one so Boq got the pink one." Fiyero explained. Elphaba stepped forward. "Works for me." She went over to Fiyero and let him pull her in. She turned so that he couldn't kiss her.

"I've got a question. Why was Fiyero tickling you?" Boq asked.

"Same reason I'm probably going to be tickled now. I denied him a kiss." With that Fiyero tickled her slightly at the stomach making her giggle. "Fiyero don't you dare." Boq gave Glinda an I'm-going-to-tickle-you look. "Boq don't even think about it." Boq just walked up to her with a mischievous look on his face. Glinda backed away from him slowly. Elphaba got out of Fiyero's arms and walked away from him too. Boq and Fiyero shared a very knowing look that said "This is going to be fun." before turning back to the girls. Glinda and Elphaba were backed up against each other. "Uh…Elphie?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember how you told me you were extremely ticklish?"

"Yeah?"

"Well so am I."

"Glinda you might want to brace yourself." With that statement the boys attacked the girls in a flourish of tickles. The girls' laughter could be heard quite clearly but no one was able to hear it. Except for a figure that stepped forward and cast a simple spell that froze time in that one spot. The boys were still onto of the girls. Elphaba and Glinda had the biggest smiles anyone had ever seen. The boys were smiling down at their respective girls. The figure cackled at the sight before stuffing the people into totally separate bags, tearing them away from their loves. He called a carriage before riding to his lair.

**End chapter 4! Who stole the group? Why did he steal them? Why didn't Elphaba use a spell to stop the boys? Except for the last one because we all know that answer. Find out the answers to the other questions in the next installment of "The Power of a Kiss!"**


	5. The Prison Conversation

**A/N: Hello people who own computers! Now I would just like to say thanks to werewolve-in-training and James Birdsong for reviewing Chapter 4. And for the people who don't know T.T.S. stands for the title of Chapter 3 The Tears Shed. And now without further ado I present Chapter 5!**

Elphaba slowly woke up to see she was in some sort of a cell. She whipped her head around to get a better assessment of the situation. OK let's see she was alone, she was chained to the floor, and she was alone. Yes she had thought that twice but she was slightly freaked out at what was happening. One second Fiyero and Boq were tickling her and Glinda the next she was in a cell alone. She called out hoping to get an answer from someone.

"Hello? Glinda? Fiyero? Boq?"

"Elphie? Is that you?"

"Fae? Are you alright?"

"Uh I don't have a nickname for you. Elphaba? What's going on?"

"I don't know. Does anyone remember anything?"

"Nope."

"Nada."

"I remember something."

Everyone together yelled to Boq, "What do you remember?"

"Sheesh no need to yell. I remember I was tickling Glinda then some voice did some sort of spell. Then some dude tore away from each other and put us in sacks. Then he called a carriage and put us in here."

"I don't remember any of that. I think I was knocked out."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Why wasn't I knocked out? That makes me feel special." Boq said as he smiled to himself.

"Aw shut up Boq we need to figure a way out." Elphaba said.

"Don't talk to Boqipo that way." Glinda said. There was a single moment of silence before Fiyero and Elphaba burst into laughter. If it weren't for the fact Elphaba was chained to the floor she would have been rolling on it. "What in Oz is so funny?"

"Boqipo? Seriously? You've got to be kidding me!" Elphaba roared. And she thought Fifi was bad.

"Glinda seriously. You've done better remember Fifi?" Fiyero said. He utterly loathed that nickname while it was in tact.

"Well what Elphie call you? It can't be better than Boqipo."

"She calls me Yero and I enjoy it. Very much so. Even in our room…" Fiyero said dreamily.

"Yero."

"Yes Fae."

"Shut up. Seriously you went a little TMI on them."

"TMI?" Glinda asked.

"To Much Information. Sorry didn't mean to."

"When did you come up with that?"

_Flashback_

"_Fiyero I think we're safe. We'll need to find a place to stay for a while."_

_They walked until they came across a small hotel that was perfect. It was a little shady but they really didn't care. Elphaba put her hood up so no one would recognize her. Fiyero did all the talking. Worst decision she had ever made._

"_Hello me and my girlfriend would like a place to stay we're needing a room that no one will look in for a while." He said._

"_Why would no one need to look well you see my girlfriend…"_

_Elphaba cleared her throat. "Yes dear?"_

"_TMI."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Too. Much. Information." _

"_Oh right. Uh never mind." They ran out of the hotel as quick as they could. Not their best escape but it would do. _

_End Flashback_

"Just Fiyero being stupid."

"Hey I mess up one time and you won't let me get over it will you?"

"I never said that was a bad thing. You're my stupid idiot."

"Awwww that's so cute!" Glinda said.

"A little to cute for me." An anonymous voice said.

"Who said that?" Elphaba said, her voice full of malice for the voice that just sounded. She recognized that voice. It was the voice that had shunned her since the minute she was born. The voice that made her convinced that she was nothing. The voice that made her who she was.

"Don't recognize me Elphaba? Don't you remember your daddy?"

**End Chapter 5! Why did Frex steal Elphaba? What does he want? How did Frex learn magic? Find out in the next installment of "The Power of a Kiss!!!"**


	6. Frex's Plan and Failure

**Hello Ozheads or people who aren't Ozheads at all and are trying to become one…anyway. So…yeah…thanks to werewolve-in-training for reviewing Chapter 5. I figured since I missed yesterday I'll put 2 Chapters up 2day. Now I am going to do a brief overview of the story for the people who just now joining us:**

**Boq and Glinda are engaged. Boq is human thanks to a kiss from Glinda. Fiyero and Elphaba are engaged. Fiyero is human thanks to a kiss from Elphaba. Elphaba was discovered to be watching over Glinda. Elphaba had an emotional breakdown. So did Glinda. Boq is scared of Glinda's bubble. Boq kissed the ground more than Glinda since the proposal. Elphaba is extremely ticklish. So is Glinda. Frex stole the group and put them in separate cells somewhere. Elphaba told the boys to shut up. Glinda told Elphaba not to be mean to Boqipo. The group knows what TMI stands for. Frex showed up and now everyone knows who stole them.**

**That's what you missed on The Power of a Kiss! (Yes I know that I sounded like that person who does Glee for that one second that makes me happy! J) Now on with the story!**

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba said. She had so much malice in her voice that everyone shooed away from the doors of their cells in fear. They didn't want to be on the receiving end of Elphaba's anger. Who knows what would happen if that happened.

"Well I'll tell you. Ever since you became a Wicked Witch I've been watching you to see how bad you would be. I fooled Nessa into thinking I was dead. I studied some magic to see what you were doing. I admit that you have talent in that sense. Good for you, you have a talent. Then you had that affair with Mr. Tiggular over here. I was very surprised that you hadn't put a spell on him. Some how he didn't shy away from you because of your hideous nature. Then again, you did always have a rare quality. You were very easy to manipulate to others needs…"

"Say another bad thing about Elphaba and I will personally kill you." Fiyero said. He was listening to Frex's speech in anger. How could someone say that about their own daughter? There was so much malice in his voice it put Elphaba's voice with malice to shame.

"Ah yes Mr. Tiggular you do like my daughter don't you? What could have possibly possessed you to like my daughter like that?"

"Well Mr. Thropp I'll tell you. First off I don't like your daughter I love her. With all my heart. Second, I love her for her passion. Anything she does she put a hundred and ten percent into it. Sometimes more. Third, for her beauty. What you see as hideous I see as beautiful. Her skin is exotic. Mystical almost. Her eyes are like melted chocolate. And her hair is a waterfall of silk. Her skin is as soft as freshly spun wool. Need I go on?" Fiyero said, ending his speech. Elphaba's eyes were sparkling with tears. She couldn't believe he could say all those things and truly mean them.

"Well that is very touching but I see one flaw in your description of my daughter. Yes her skin is exotic but to say mystical? That is very off."

"Well again sir. It's not up to you what I think." Fiyero rebutted.

"Way to go Fiyero! Way to tell him off!" Glinda said. She loved how Fiyero described Elphie. That's what she saw all the time…except for the whole loving her like that.

"Yeah that was a perfect way to describe her!" Boq added.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes Fae?" He wondered what she thought of his little speech.

"Thank you. I love you too." Those were the words he loved to hear.

"Excuse me? I need to tell you why I stole you."

"Yes please do tell."

"Well you see I saw you was actually happy so I stole you away at your happiest. I was planning just you but I figured why not torture you a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I think I'll quote you. 'The last to go will see the first three go before her.'"

"No." She couldn't believe he was using her words against her. She was slightly crazed at that time!

"Wait." She heard footsteps coming to her. The door opened to show Frex standing in the doorway. His hair was a mess and his clothes were way to disheveled to be healthy. He came up to her and pulled her left hand up. "Such a beautiful ring. I don't think you'll need it anymore though so," He tore it off her hand. "I'll just dispose of it."

"MY RING! NOOOO!" He threw it on the ground and crushed it with his heel. The emeralds shattered along with the ring and diamond. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She looked at him with malice. She literally started to shake with anger. She felt the magic in her start to boil inside her. "You took my childhood, you took my mother, now you've taken my ring. Worst decision you ever made. You guys you might want to get far away from the door." The people scurried far from her voice. The building started to shake. "What's going on?" Frex asked. This wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't have this much power did she?

"You're going to see what I'm like when I'm angry." A ball of magic that glowed red started to form in her hands. She thrust it from herself and at Frex. It hit him dead on in the chest. A burst of light came when it hit him. She covered her eyes. When the light cleared all that were left of him was his shoes, still smoking. She smirked. _How fitting the villian is burned and all that is left of him is his shoes._ "Are you guys alright?" She called to her friends.

"Yep I'm fine."

"Not a scratch."

"Not a mark." She walked out of her cell with her head held high. She used a simple lock picking spell to release her friends from their cells. Glinda hugged her tightly. She hugged her back. Boq shook her hand. She shook his with a smile on her face. He turned and went to Glinda to kiss her. She then unlocked Fiyero's cell. He walked out with open arms. She rushed into them and kissed him fully on the lips. Then something different happened to her. As she kissed him, as Glinda and Boq later said, her skin began to de-greenify itself. She broke apart from Fiyero. She lifted into the air. Her black frock turned a brilliant white. She was defying gravity again. He stared at her in awe. She looked down to see her hands a pale white. She saw sparks fly from her fingertips. Fiyero put his hand out to catch her as she descended. She looked down at a water puddle and saw her face the same pale white. She looked at Fiyero with joy. "Fiyero…I'm…I'm…"

"You're as white as snow."

"Huh…I didn't need the Wizard after all." She said with a smile on her face. She turned to her friends and smiled. They smiled back with the joy that only she would understand. They walked out of the cells together, arms linked. Glinda started to skip. Normally Elphaba would have stopped her friend but instead she skipped to. The boys just skipped to because it was difficult not to with half the group skipping and their arms still linked. Then Glinda started to sing.

"_We're off to the Emerald City the wonderful City of Oz. We hear the most wonderful city of any city ever was. We're going because because because because beeeecause of the wonderful city that it is. We're off to the Emerald City the wonder City of Oz."_

Everyone else joined in because it was catchy and the fact that Glinda would kill them if they didn't.

There hadn't been a stranger group since Dorothy.

**A/N: And that is it. Don't worry I will do an epilogue. I figured since Elphaba was going to be Glinda's maid of honor she would need white skin to fit back in. WHOOPS! I just had an accidental(on purpose) spoiler. Oh well. Thanks! The epilogue will be up 2morrow! And sorry to you Gelphie shippers out there. I don't roll like that.  
**


	7. The End

**A/N: Hello! I'd just like to thank everyone who put this story on their alerts, and kept watching it. I'd like to thank werewolve-in-training, James Birdsong, KindofaWickedFan, Leia Emberblaze, and totally-blonde for reviewing that made me happy! Thanks to all for all you've done! And now the last chapter of The Power of a Kiss.**

"Mrs. Tiggular please wake up. We really need to get going, Mrs. Riddle is going to be up here any minute." The maid said. "And we all now what Mrs. Riddle's like in the morning."

"Thanks Carol. I'd get up but the fact that Fiyero is holding me to him tightly is not helping." Elphaba said from the piles of sheets.

"Aw you know you like it." rumbled the sheets.

"I'd also like to get up before Glinda attacks me via pillow again." Elphaba replied. She squirmed her way out of the sheets and into the robe Carol was holding out to her. "Fiyero I don't think Glinda wants you sleeping the day away again."

"Man I do that one time and you won't let me get over it will you?"

"Nope." The funny thing was this was how it always was in the morning at the Emerald Palace. Carol would wake them. Elphaba would get up. Fiyero would still be in bed. Glinda would come in. Glinda would attack Fiyero and if he was really persistent in staying in bed she would send Elphaba in to get him. After a few vague promises and a couple kisses he usually got up. Just then Glinda came in to review what was to be done that day…more or less.

"Morning Elphie! Ok so…where's Fiyero?" Glinda said in an accusing tone.

"Take a wild guess." Elphaba replied as she did a very direct look at the bed.

"Again?"

"You'd think he'd learn."

"Oh well shall I do it this time or will you?"

"It does help you with your magic." Elphaba said.

"Alright I'll do it. Carol you know the drill." Carol went across the room locking doors, shutting windows, basically getting rid of any means of escape. Glinda said the spell "_eleka nahman acum telheca namhen."_ Fiyero jumped up just as he turned into a little Chihuahua. He immediately went to Elphaba and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. She just smirked at him. "Fiyero, do you now why you were transformed into this?" He shook his head as fast as any Chihuahua could. "Because you were being bad and need to see what it was like to be small." Fiyero gave her a look that said because-I-stayed-in-bed-a-little-later-I-deserved-this??? Elphaba smiled at him. "Alright let's change him back I think he's learned his lesson."

Glinda frowned. "But I wanted to put him in a doggy dress first."

"Sorry Glinda I do not want to see my husband in a dress. Why not turn Boq into a dog and put him in a dress?"

"I already tried. He bit me."

"Our Boq? Bit you?"

"I think his doggy instincts took over for that one second. Apparently dogs are not meant to wear dresses."

"Finally you learned!" Boq yelled as he entered the room. "Why is there a Chihuahua on the bed?"

"It's Fiyero."

"Oh…why is Fiyero a Chihuahua?"

"He wouldn't get out of bed."

"That justified him being a Chihuahua?"

"He's done it like five times. He needed to learn." Fiyero whimpered. "What is it Fiyero?" Fiyero looked at her with a look that said please-change-me-back. Elphaba's heart melted. "Aw let's change him back. I'll do the spell. _helo cal na te ce nahmen._ Fiyero grew back into his normal self. "Of all the things you've changed me into to teach me a lesson that was the most humiliating. Almost as bad as that party dress Glinda turned me into at that press conference because someone insulted you. 'Still the Witch' my foot. You'd think people would get over it. She didn't actually do anything." She went to Fiyero and kissed him lightly.

"Yero my political Hero." She said as she kissed him a bit more deeply. They were doing just fine until…

"GUYS COME ON WE HAVE THINGS TO DO BESIDES WATCH YOU MAKE OUT!!!" Boq yelled at the top of his lungs. Glinda slapped him on the arm. "Boq! How would you like it if they did that to us?"

"I wouldn't." Boq put his I'm-really-sorry look on. "Forgive me?"

"Sure Boqipo." A couple of giggles were heard from a certain couple across the room. "Shut up." Glinda kissed Boq lightly but deepened it a bit. They were doing fine until Fiyero and Elphaba exchanged a glance then yelled together "COME ON GUYS WE HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN WATCH YOU MAKE OUT!!!" The couple broke apart. They shared an embarrassed glance. "Oy if you two do that around the baby…"

"What baby?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shiz. Well I was going to tell Fiyero first then you two but Yero you remember how I've been getting sick for the past couple weeks?"

"Of course. I was there to hold your hair back."

"Well I went to a doctor to see if there was a way to maybe lessen the sickness. She examined me and told me that…I was…pregnant." There was a single moment of silence before shrill shriek filled the room via Glinda. "I really hope the baby's ears weren't developed yet." Elphaba said. Then a whole slew of questions came at once. "How far are you along?" "What's the gender?" "Can I help pick out the names?" "Why didn't I figure this out sooner?" Elphaba answered them the best she could.

"Only about three weeks."

"You can't tell at this stage."

"Knowing you Glinda no way."

"I don't know."

"We have to do an official announcement right away!" said Glinda. She had to let the world know immediately. Then it was done. Glinda stood on the balcony with her friends. Some of the people held signs for their new ruler that said things like "WE'VE GONE GREEN" and "WICKED WITCH" with a slash through the Wicked and replaced with "AWESOME".

"Fellow Ozians. It is a great day. For your ruler Elphaba Tiggular is officially pregnant!" There was a roar of joy. "As press secretary on Mrs. Tiggular's behalf I would just like to express my great joy and amazification at this. We will have a great celebration!" Elphaba turned to Fiyero. She had small tears in her eyes.

"What is it Fae?" She just smiled at him. "I had a vision just now."

"Really what of?"

"It was you,me, and a little baby girl. Everyone was cheering. The little baby grabbed my finger and looked in my eyes. She had the emerald eyes I had ever seen. They were almost an exact replica of the color of my skin."

"What did the baby look like?"

"Well she had your hair, blonde with a bit of red and autumn in there. I already told you about her eyes. She had the biggest smile any little baby could have. I could hardly believe she was ours." Fiyero put one hand on her womb the other cupped her cheek. She looked up at him. She started to laugh. Fiyero joined in. They leaned towards each other in a kiss.

They couldn't have been happier.

The End.


End file.
